Horseshoe Pack List
Containers *1 Foot locker *1 Lock *1 Garment bag *1 Hat Press (yes, bring this down!) *1 Small day-pack or 1 Full-size Backpack (if required for an outpost merit badge) Uniform *1 Class A Uniform Shirt (no medals) *1-2 Pairs Scout Pants *3+ Red Paoli 1 T-Shirts *2-4 Pairs Scout Socks *1 Pair Hiking Boots *1 Neckerchief and Slide (and Lanyard for senior scouts) *2 Belts (1 standard and 1 canteen) *1 Campaign Hat *1 OA Sash (only for members of the Order of the Arrow) *All other patches, pocket contents, and other uniform items. Other Clothing *3-5 T-Shirts *3-4 Pairs shorts *7 Pairs underwear *7 Pairs socks *1 Pair long pants (for cold or activities that require long pants) *1 Sweatshirt or fleece (for cold nights) *2 Bathing suits (potentially more if taking Swimming merit badge) *1 Set rain gear (rain jacket and rain pants) *1 Pair sneakers *1 Pair of sandals or flipflops *1 Baseball cap or other hat *1 Pair sunglasses (Optional) Sleeping Gear *1 Sleeping bag *1 Air mattress or pad *1 Pillow and pillow case *1 Bed sheet or blanket (Optional) *1 Hammock (Optional) *1 Mosquito net (Optional) Toiletries *1 Small toothbrush *1 Small tube of toothpaste *1 Bar of soap in a carrier (or campsuds/small liquid soap) *1 Small bottle of shampoo *1 Small washcloth *2 Large towels (1 Bathing, 1 Swimming) *1 Laundry bag *1 Small deodorant stick (depending on the age and stinkiness of the scout) *1 Stick of chapstick (Optional) *1 bottle sunscreen *1 bottle bug spray (Optional) Camping Gear *1 Mess Kit and Utensil Set *1 Flashlight or Headlamp (with fresh batteries) *1 Pocket knife *1 Length of clothes line rope *At least 1 Water bottle or Camelback Other *1 Notebook and Pencil *1 Scout Handbook and Merit Badge books or other worksheets. *Books for reading (Depending on the weather and other factors you might have time to read, but don't expect to finish any required summer reading in camp.) *Playing cards, nerf ball, or other small, lightweight, inexpensive item that scouts can play with together in their down time. *Snacks and candy (The meals provided by the Dinning Hall and by the Troop are more than enough to keep your son full and healthy, but it can be good to have a little treat here and there. Gum and small "fun size" candy bars can be a good once-a-day boost.) *Spending money (Some merit badge classes require scouts to pay extra for a voucher, but scouts will mostly spend money at the trading post for equipment, souvenirs, and snacks. Hours are limited and designed so scouts don't ruin their appetites.) *Any and All Prescription Medications!!! Don't Bring *Fireworks and other combustible items other than matches. *BB guns, machetes, or any other weapons. *Cell phones or any other electronic devices (you're not here to text your friends, play Fortnite, or check your Instagram). Patrol Gear Packing List *Patrol Lanterns (mantels, full gas, etc.). *Clothes Line Rope (Scouts can get away with not having their own rope but the Patrol Leader needs to be responsible for his scouts having at least one clothes line). Category:Horseshoe